


In which a concerned Karkat confronts Dave about his weird behaviour at night and Dave suddenly becomes very defensive

by Ramach



Series: ==> Dave & Karkat: Be roommates. Have shenanigans. [3]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramach/pseuds/Ramach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Just a short pesterlog because I wanted to write something but I wasn't feeling up to full paragraphs. Plus I like doing pesterlogs, I don't know if you could tell.</p><p>I decided to make this one a little bit more heartfelt and probably totally botched the characterisation even more by doing so but fuck it - I can just totally see Karkat being genuinely concerned but being all aggressive about it initially until he realises he's really struck a nerve and is actually being a huge asshole. </p><p>I read a college AU fanfic once where Dave had night terrors so I decided to incorporate that little headcanon in here - I'm not entirely educated about what exactly night terrors are, but I did some reading and from what I can gather erratic behaviour like what Karkat describes is fairly standard - or at least possible - in night terror victims. That said I'm not a doctor and I don't really know shit so please if you think I've done a poor depiction of night terrors, do let me know so I can make changes.</p><p>I'm also still really bad at writing Dave. Or at least it feels that way - the coolkid is too hard to capture accurately. But I'm going to keep trying because damn I like this ship too much and judging by the amount of hits and kudos you guys seem to like this stuff so I guess that's as good a reason as any to carry on doing them =3 (thank you so much as well every hit and every kudo bumps my writing-self-esteem up just a little bit and it's really awesome so yeah thanks a heap!)</p><p>See you in the next short!</p></blockquote>





	In which a concerned Karkat confronts Dave about his weird behaviour at night and Dave suddenly becomes very defensive

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: HEY.  
TG: sup?  
CG: HOW ARE YOU?  
TG: what  
CG: I SAID HOW ARE YOU, FUCKASS.  
TG: no i heard you  
TG: or read you i guess  
TG: what i dont understand is why the hell karkat vantas is asking me how i am  
CG: WHAT, I'M NOT ALLOWED TO BE A CONSIDERATE FUCKING FRIEND OCCASIONALLY?  
TG: nah man its just  
TG: weird i guess  
TG: not even ironic weird  
TG: just straight up motherfucking strange  
TG: but alright man who am i to pass up this golden opportunity  
TG: karkat vantas the considerate friend  
TG: man that feels so wrong to even type  
CG: FUCK YOU.  
TG: see now thats the karkat i know  
CG: WHATEVER. SO YOU STILL HAVEN'T ANSWERED MY QUESTION.  
TG: man what was it again im so caught off guard by this new karkat that my brain is having trouble functioning properly  
CG: ARE.  
CG: YOU.  
CG: OKAY.  
TG: yeah bro why wouldnt i be  
CG: ARE YOU SURE?  
TG: pretty goddamn sure yeah  
TG: not feeling any different from how i felt yesterday  
TG: and i do recall feeling pretty damn fine yesterday  
CG: WHAT ABOUT LAST NIGHT?  
TG: i dont know man what about last night  
CG: YOU WERE UP AT 1:00AM.  
CG: CROUCHING IN THE MIDDLE OF THE KITCHEN WITH YOUR HANDS OVER YOUR HEAD.  
CG: I'M PRETTY SURE YOU WERE SHAKING.  
CG: WELL?  
TG: lets not talk about this  
CG: WHAT?  
TG: i said lets not talk about this please  
CG: WHY NOT? ARE YOU OKAY? WHAT'S WRONG?  
TG: fucking drop it karkat  
TG: im not talking about this  
CG: OH AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?  
CG: NO. YOU KNOW WHAT? FUCKING NO. YOU DON'T GET TO SCARE ME HALF TO DEATH IN THE MIDDLE OF THE FUCKING NIGHT AND THEN JUST BLOW ME OFF WHEN I TRY TO BE CONCERNED. YOU DON'T GET THAT FUCKING RIGHT.  
CG: YOU ARE MY FRIEND, YOU ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT OKAY, AND I WANT TO HELP YOU.  
TG: its nothing okay just leave it alone  
CG: NO IT'S NOT "NOTHING" AND NO I WILL NOT LEAVE IT ALONE. BECAUSE CLEARLY IT IS SOMETHING AND LEAVING IT ALONE IS NOT GOING TO MAKE IT ANY BETTER.  
CG: NOW TELL ME DAVE.  
CG: WHAT'S WRONG.  
TG: fucking hell youre stubborn  
TG: fine  
TG: i get night terrors okay  
CG: WHAT'S A NIGHT TERROR?  
TG: its like... do trolls have nightmares  
CG: YES.  
TG: its kind of like that  
TG: but not at the same time  
TG: its like a nightmare that you dont wake up from  
TG: that you cant always remember  
TG: and sometimes you do really weird shit  
TG: i dont know why i get them  
TG: maybe it was all that strife with my bro  
TG: maybe it was the game and all the shit we went through to win it  
TG: maybe it was all the friends i saw die over and over again in so many doomed and off shoot timelines that you dont even know  
TG: i just dont fucking know  
TG: but its horrible and i dont like talking about it  
TG: so can we please stop  
TG: please

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]

CG: ... FUCK.

***

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

CG: OKAY.  
CG: I'M SORRY.  
CG: I'M REALLY, REALLY FUCKING SORRY.  
CG: I'VE BEEN READING AND  
CG: I DIDN'T REALISE WHAT YOU WERE GOING THROUGH.  
CG: I SHOULDN'T HAVE TRIED TO SHOVE MY STUPID CARTILAGINOUS NUB IN YOUR PRIVATE BUSINESS.  
CG: DAVE?  
CG: OH FUCK DAVE ARE YOU OKAY  
CG: DAVE ARE YOU THERE  
CG: SPEAK TO ME PLEASE  
TG: im alright man  
CG: OH THANK GOD  
CG:I WAS REALLY FUCKING WORRIED FOR A MINUTE THERE.  
CG: HOW DARE YOU, YOU INSENSITIVE ASSHOLE.  
TG: haha its good to have the old karkat back  
TG: i mean  
TG: not that i didn't like you being concerned  
TG: it was kind of nice  
TG: i just... dont like talking about that particular thing  
CG: WHAT THING? THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT STRIDER YOU'RE NOT MAKING SENSE.  
TG: thanks man  
TG: thanks for just being you  
CG: ADMIT IT. YOU'D BE LOST WITHOUT MY NATURAL SKILLS AS A LEADER. NOW IF YOU'LL EXCUSE ME I HAVE A ROMCOM MARATHON TO BEGIN.

carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling turntechGodhead [TG]

TG: yeah...  
TG: yeah i would be

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short pesterlog because I wanted to write something but I wasn't feeling up to full paragraphs. Plus I like doing pesterlogs, I don't know if you could tell.
> 
> I decided to make this one a little bit more heartfelt and probably totally botched the characterisation even more by doing so but fuck it - I can just totally see Karkat being genuinely concerned but being all aggressive about it initially until he realises he's really struck a nerve and is actually being a huge asshole. 
> 
> I read a college AU fanfic once where Dave had night terrors so I decided to incorporate that little headcanon in here - I'm not entirely educated about what exactly night terrors are, but I did some reading and from what I can gather erratic behaviour like what Karkat describes is fairly standard - or at least possible - in night terror victims. That said I'm not a doctor and I don't really know shit so please if you think I've done a poor depiction of night terrors, do let me know so I can make changes.
> 
> I'm also still really bad at writing Dave. Or at least it feels that way - the coolkid is too hard to capture accurately. But I'm going to keep trying because damn I like this ship too much and judging by the amount of hits and kudos you guys seem to like this stuff so I guess that's as good a reason as any to carry on doing them =3 (thank you so much as well every hit and every kudo bumps my writing-self-esteem up just a little bit and it's really awesome so yeah thanks a heap!)
> 
> See you in the next short!


End file.
